onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Arte del clima
In qualità di navigatore dei pirati di Cappello di paglia, le tecniche di combattimento di Nami si basano sul controllo della metereologia dell'ambiente che la circonda, uno stile chiamato arte del clima. Combinata con la sua grande conoscenza dell'oceanografia e dell'atmosfera, quest'arte può rivelarsi molto distruttiva. All'inizio Nami contava unicamente sulla sua capacità di prevedere in anticipo le variazioni climatiche e di sfruttare queste conoscenze a proprio vantaggio. Per il combattimento corpo a corpo si affidava a un semplice bastone componibile che portava sotto il vestito. Qualche tempo prima dell'arrivo ad Alabasta, Nami si confida con Usop riguardo a una presa di coscienza che ha avuto durante il loro viaggio. In confronto alla forza mostruosa posseduta dal resto della ciurma, Nami e Usop sono molto più deboli. Rendendosi conto che non potrà mai raggiungere il livello di forza Rufy e degli altri, e che non potrà per sempre contare sull'aiuto dei suoi compagni, Nami si è resa conto che l'unico modo per rendersi indipendente è l'uso delle sue abilità unite ad un'arma formidabile. Per questo motivo chiede ad Usop di costruirle un'arma con cui possa difendersi ed attaccare. Usop si mette al lavoro e le consegna il risultato poco prima di arrivare a Rainbase. Si tratta del Clima Takt, una versione modificata del suo vecchio bastone. Over time, her Clima-Tact has evolved into better and more powerful versions from further modifications and acquisition of new technologies. During her stay at Weatheria, she has gained access to its advanced weather technologies and knowledge, including the Weather Ball. Haredas, her mentor during the time, was horrified by the fact that a Weather Ball can be used as weapons when she asked if it could, as such a thing can cause chaos around the world. Her skill in weather manipulation increases to the point where the ignorant believe it to be magic, though Nami herself states that it is simply chemistry. Clima Takt Il Clima Takt è la versione potenziata del bastone usato in precedenza da Nami. È stato inventato da Usop, ed ha l'aspetto di un bastone divisibile in tre parti, come quello di cui ha preso il posto. È abbastanza resistente da non rompersi sotto l'attacco di miss Doublefinger, ma il suo punto di forza sta nella capacità di manipolare il clima. Appare per la prima volta poco prima che i pirati di Cappello di paglia raggiungono Alubarna, ma viene visto all'opera per la prima volta durante lo socntro tra Nami e miss Doublefinger. Ogni pezzo del Clima Takt ha un bottone che, se viene premuto, produce una bolla d'aria con caratteristiche particolari. Quando i tre pezzi sono combinati assieme e viene premuto un bottone che si trova su un pezzo che congiunge le due parti, si ottiene una serie di risultati differenti. Differenze tra manga e anime La prima versione del Clima Takt di Nami nell'anime è blu, ma nel manga inizialmente era di un altro colore. La prima pagina del capitolo 165 mostra Usop mentre lavora alla creazione dell'arma, la quale è rossa. Anche nella copertina del volume 23 appare Nami con quest'arma in mano, ancora di colore rosso. Anche nella maggior parte dei videogiochi il Clima Takt continua a essere di questo colore. In seguito Oda ha modificato il colore del Perfect Clima Takt facendolo diventare blu, per adattarsi all'anime. Perfect Clima Takt Il viene introdotto quando Nami e il resto della ciurma cercano di raggiungere il Puffing Tom con il Rocket Man. Ognuna delle tre parti ha all'estremità una sfera contenente un Dial, ottenuti da Usop alla fine della saga di Skypiea. Tutti gli attacchi effettuabili sono molto più potenti di quanto non lo fossero in precedenza e non ci sono indizi che facciano pensare a funzioni inutili che avrebbero potuto fare imbestialire Nami. Comunque ci sono alcune imperfezioni, la principale delle quali è che se quest'arma non viene usata con molta attenzione può provocare alcuni danni collaterali. Clima Takt magico Il Clima Takt magico appare per la prima volta quando Nami, raggiunte le isole Sabaody, usa quest'arma contro i finti pirati di Cappello di paglia. Viene impiegato nuovamente sui membri minori dei nuovi pirati uomini-pesce. Dopo avere vissuto per due anni a Weatheria Nami è antrata in possesso di una nuova tecnologia, con la quale si dimostra capace di distruggere un piccolo edificio con una sola mossa. Il nuovo Clima Takt sembra essere allungabile ed accorciabile all'occorrenza, dato che Nami lo porta appeso alla sua cintura e sarebbe scomodo da portare se mantenesse sempre la sua lunghezza standard. A differenza del Perfect Clima Takt quest'arma sembra essere sprovvista di Dial al suo interno, e al contrario di tutte le sue versioni precedenti può essere usato anche nella vita di tutti i giorni, ad esempio per farsi una doccia. Inoltre, il Clima Takt magico può creare strade di nuvole nel mare blu. Curiosità * Ogni volta che Nami ha usato per la prima volta una versione di Usop del Clima Takt, poi l'ha picchiato per via di qualcosa che non le era andato bene. Navigazione en:Art of Weather Categoria:Arti marziali Categoria:Terminologia